


Przez trudy do gwiazd

by sssandera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssandera/pseuds/sssandera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relacja Dracona Malfoya i Pansy Parkinson na przestrzeni lat. Ukazanie jej ewolucji, tego, jak rosła wraz z bohaterami, a wreszcie jak ze szczenięcego uczucia zmieniła się w przyjaźń z prawdziwego zdarzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przez trudy do gwiazd

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany w przypływie goryczy i istnej udręki, spowodowanych entą z kolei odmianą Pansy-idiotki, Pansy-ladacznicy, Pansy-fanki-Dracona. 
> 
> Betowała Łania ([użytkowniczka forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=27307)).

**Przez trudy do gwiazd***

1.

— Jeszcze trochę, kochaniutka, wytrzymaj!

Lucjusz zmierzył położną chłodnym spojrzeniem i odwrócił głowę, zatrzymując wzrok na obrazie zimowego pejzażu. Narcyza z całych sił starała się zachować resztki godności, którą Lucjusz pogrzebał już na samym początku, upierając się co do swojej obecności przy narodzinach dziecka. Patrząc na zlaną potem małżonkę, jej zarumienione policzki, szkliste oczy i zaciśnięte z bólu zęby, czuł jednak obrzydzenie. Narcyza powinna być damą bez względu na okoliczności, tymczasem jej poród kojarzył się Lucjuszowi z chłopską chatą i plebsem. Broczyła we własnej krwi, nieustannie jęczała, a od czasu do czasu z jej gardła wydobywał się przeraźliwy krzyk.

Nie była damą godną Malfoya.

— Gratuluję, pani Malfoy! Ma pani synka — oznajmiła radośnie położna.

— Dlaczego on… Dlaczego nie płacze? — zapytała Narcyza, drżącymi dłońmi przejmując od kobiety noworodka.

Na te słowa Lucjusz wyprostował się jak struna i dystyngowanym krokiem zbliżył do łóżka. Uważnie przyjrzał się dziecku, które spoczywało w ramionach matki zupełnie nieruchomo, nie wydając z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Skinął nieznacznie głową i z trudem opanował wypływający na usta uśmiech.

Penelopa i Andrew Parkinson niecierpliwie czekali przed drzwiami. Kiedy z pomieszczenia wyłonił się Lucjusz, młode małżeństwo znalazło się tuż obok niego.

— Syn — oznajmił z dumą.

Niemalże półroczna Pansy radośnie machnęła małą piąstką.

 

2.

 

Pansy od zawsze uwielbiała zimę, szczególnie wtedy, gdy rodzice zabierali ją na weekendy do Malfoyów.

Ogromny ogród znajdujący się przy rezydencji wydawał się zimą jak żywcem wyciągnięty z bajki. Wirujące płatki śniegu, oszronione kwiaty i zmarznięte gałęzie drzew wprawiały Pansy we wspaniały humor. Przechadzała się zaśnieżonymi alejkami, co rusz przejeżdżając owleczoną w rękawiczkę dłonią po liściach i strzepując z nich świeży puch. Choć matka zawsze jej powtarzała, że jest damą, Pansy nie przeszkadzało to w organizowaniu szalonych bitew na śnieżki. Czasami, gdy wraz z Draconem robili zbyt wiele hałasu, dostrzegała w oknie ściągniętą twarz Penelopy. Wyobrażała sobie wtedy, jak jej brwi stykają się ze sobą, a usta zaciskają w wąską linię. Jednak nawet perspektywa kary nie mogła odwieść Pansy od zabawy.

Miała osiem lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy ulepiła bałwana.

Tamtej zimy opady śniegu były wyjątkowo obfite. Połacie okrytego białym puchem terenu ciągnęły się zdecydowanie dalej, niż Pansy mogła sięgnąć wzrokiem. Penelopa zabraniała córce bawić się w ich ogrodzie, ale kiedy kolejny rok z rzędu odwiedzili Malfoyów, nie mogła odmówić błagalnemu spojrzeniu młodego dziedzica.

Bałwan był pomysłem Dracona. Wspólnie zabrali się za formowanie pierwszej kuli. Śnieg prószył nieustannie, a gałęzie drzew uginały się pod jego ciężarem. W ramach żartu Draco postanowił potrząsnąć jedną z nich, a kiedy śnieżna czapa zwaliła się na głowę Pansy, zaśmiał się głośno. Dziewczynce jednak nie było do śmiechu. W jej oczach zebrały się łzy, a zarumienione od mrozu policzki zapłonęły żywym szkarłatem. Widząc to, Draco podszedł do Pansy i strzepnął śnieg z jej rękawa. Schylił się po leżącą na ziemi czapkę i podał ją Pansy z przepraszającym uśmiechem na ustach.

Powrócił do łask, kiedy ułamał wysuszoną gałąź jednego z krzewów i zrobił z niej bałwanią rękę. Pansy obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem i z dumą przyczepiła ich dziełu dwa kamienne guziczki.

 

3.

 

— Ciszej, Pansy! — syknął Draco.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i z piskiem pobiegła wzdłuż korytarza, trzymając w dłoni swoją pierwszą w życiu różdżkę. Draco westchnął ze złością.

— Nie wierzę, że to robimy — mruknął, kiedy zrównał się z Pansy.

— Patrz i ucz się.

Draco cierpliwie czekał, uważnie obserwując poczynania Pansy.Wyszczerzyła zęby, a chwilę później uniosła różdżkę i przymknęła powieki. Draco spojrzał na oprawiony w złotą ramę portret dziadka Abraxasa i wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu, kiedy na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się krzaczasty, kruczoczarny wąs. Nim Draconowi udało się otrząsnąć z szoku, Pansy zachichotała i zrobiła krok w bok, przymierzając się do ozdobienia kolejnej podobizny jednego z członków rodziny Malfoyów. Śmiała się przy pierwszym portrecie, przy drugim, przy kolejnym i kolejnym…

— Pansy! — skarcił ją Draco, co wywołało u niej kolejny napad śmiechu.

Jej wesołość nie osłabła nawet wtedy, gdy na klatce schodowej rozległy się kroki. Rzuciła Draconowi radosne spojrzenie i schowała się w najbliższej niszy, ciągnąc chłopca za sobą.

— Mój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy się dowie — szepnął Draco.

— Tchórzysz — zawyrokowała Pansy i obiema rękoma przycisnęła różdżkę do piersi.

— Wcale nie! — zaperzył się. — Ja tylko…

— Nie dostaniesz się do Slytherinu.

— Nieprawda! Pansy wystawiła język i zachichotała.

 

4.

 

Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy nareszcie opuścili Hogwart Express. Radośnie rozglądała się na boki, a jej piwne oczy przypominały dwa złote galeony. Draco był niemalże pewien, że jeszcze chwila, a zacznie skakać i piszczeć. Gotyckie zamczysko wywarło wrażenie także na nim, nie zamierzał się jednak do tego otwarcie przyznać. Lucjusz nie na darmo poświęcił wiele godzin na przygotowanie syna do opuszczenia rodzinnej rezydencji. Draco był doskonale zaznajomiony z arystokrackimi konwenansami, a zachowanie spokoju i obojętności, choćby pozornych, niewątpliwie się do nich zaliczało.

Trzymając Pansy za rękę, przepchnął się pomiędzy stłoczonymi pierwszorocznymi i chwilę później znalazł się na przedzie kolejki. Kiedy ogromny mężczyzna z kudłatą brodą pozwolił im wsiąść do łódek, Draco jako pierwszy postawił stopę na pokładzie.

Tego wieczora jezioro było jedynie ogromną, czarną taflą, która zdawała się nie mieć ani końca, ani dna. Siedząc w łódce wraz z Pansy, jakąś dziewczynką i chłopcem, Draco nieśmiało wychylał się przez burtę, od czasu do czasu muskając niezmąconą wodę koniuszkiem palca.

— Czystokrwiści to podobno ulubiony kąsek Wielkiej Kałamarnicy — powiedziała dziewczynka, z uwagą przyglądając się poczynaniom Dracona. — Na twoim miejscu zabrałabym rękę.

Draco mimowolnie cofnął dłoń i otaksował wzrokiem współtowarzyszkę. Miała długie włosy w kolorze złota, splecione w gruby warkocz swobodnie przerzucony przez ramię. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, a w jej niebieskich oczach czaiło się rozbawienie.

— Nie chcę wiedzieć, jakie bajki czytano ci na dobranoc — odparł Draco poważnie.

W odpowiedzi dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Cóż, przynajmniej _jakieś_ mi czytano.

Pansy westchnęła i wyszeptała cicho:

— Już ją lubię.

Draco zgromił Pansy spojrzeniem, czując się zdradzonym. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wysoko uniósł podbródek, starając się wyjść z całej sytuacji obronną ręką.

— Bajki są dla małych dzieci.

— Pierwszy o nich wspomniałeś — odpowiedziała dziewczynka, a po chwili dodała: — Myślę, że się dogadamy. Nazywam się Dafne Greengrass.

 

5.

 

— Strzeżcie się, wrogowie Dziedzica! Ty będziesz następna, szlamo!**

Pansy zadrżała, słysząc te słowa. Od samego patrzenia na krwawe napisy i zesztywniałą kotkę robiło się jej niedobrze. Kurczowo zacisnęła dłonie na rękawie szaty Dracona i szarpnęła go delikatnie. Strząsnął natrętną rękę, nie zaszczycając Pansy nawet spojrzeniem. Płomienny wzrok utkwił w oddalającej się korytarzem Złotej Trójcy. Mrużył powieki i śledził wzrokiem szlamowatą Granger, dopóki nie zniknęła za zakrętem wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Dopiero wtedy Draco odwrócił się i dystyngowanym krokiem skierował w stronę lochów.

Pansy starała się zebrać w sobie odwagę, by poważnie porozmawiać z Draconem. Z każdym dniem miała coraz bardziej dość przechwałek na temat dziedzictwa. Ślizgoni lgnęli do niego jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, czcząc go niemal jak boga i z lękiem spoglądając na jego bladą twarz, kiedy po raz setny opowiadał o rzekomym potworze, oswojonym przez samego Salazara, a teraz będącym na jego usługach.

Draco grał w eksplodującego durnia, ciesząc się, kiedy Crabbe i Goyle, zainteresowani jednocześnie kartami i ciastem śliwkowym, nie zauważali jego drobnych oszustw. Właśnie po raz kolejny zamierzał triumfalnie ogłosić swoje zwycięstwo, kiedy w Pokoju Wspólnym pojawiła się Pansy.

— Musisz przestać, Draco — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Chłopak pytająco uniósł brew i odrzucił karty na stół. Pansy wycofała się w róg pomieszczenia, a kiedy tylko Draco stanął naprzeciwko niej, powiedziała gniewnie:

— Nienawidzę jej równie mocno, ale przesadziłeś. Na Salazara, opanuj to swoje _oswojone_ zwierzątko!

— O czym ty mówisz?

— O Granger, którą właśnie niosą do skrzydła szpitalnego!

— Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

— Czyżby? Jakoś ci nie wierzę — fuknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia.

— Pansy. — Draco złapał ją za ramię i zmusił do zatrzymania. — Nie jestem dziedzicem, wiesz o tym, prawda?

— Nic już nie wiem, Draco.

 

6.

 

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie przyszedł.

Przekroczyła próg herbaciarni pani Puddifoot ze zbolałą miną. Dzisiaj miał być jej dzień. Przez całe Boże Narodzenie żyła myślą o piętnastym stycznia, kiedy to wraz z przyjaciółmi wybierze się do Hogsmeade i wspólnie spędzą uroczy wieczór, świętując jej urodziny.

Draco nie zjawił się, choć wielokrotnie mu o tym przypominała.

Starała się udawać, że nieobecność Ślizgona jej nie zabolała. Uśmiechała się sztucznie, zachwycała się prezentami, a nawet uroniła kilka łez, kiedy śpiewali sto lat. Zdmuchując świeczki, zażyczyła sobie, by napadły go centaury.

Po siedmiu filiżankach wspaniałej herbaty i tonie czekoladowych ciasteczek zaczęli zbierać się z powrotem do zamku. Pansy uprzejmie podziękowała wszystkim za przybycie, ucałowała Astorię i Milicentę, a Blaise’a i Teodora mocno przytuliła.

— Dlaczego go dzisiaj nie było?

Pansy odwróciła się szybko i z całych sił starała się udawać, że jest zaskoczona pytaniem Dafne. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i sięgnęła po zawieszony na krześle płaszcz.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o kim mówisz.

Dziewczyna parsknęła i leniwie zaczęła układać prezenty Pansy w idealny stosik.

— Na pewno?

Pansy skwapliwie skinęła głową i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Sprawnie rzuciła zaklęcie zmniejszające i zaczęła upychać upominki w kieszeniach. Dafne obserwowała ją uważnie, dopijając resztę herbaty.

— Niech sobie przypomnę… Średniego wzrostu, szare oczy, wiecznie ulizane blond włosy i… ach, wyniosła mina. Świta ci coś, Pansy?

— Czyżbyś mówiła o Malfoyu?

Dafne delikatnie uniosła kącik ust.

— Eureka.

— Lepiej, że go nie ma.

— Słabo kłamiesz.

Pansy fuknęła coś wrogo i ciasno owinęła szalik wokół szyi.

— Idziesz? — spytała z ręką na klamce.

— Za chwilę. Nie czekaj.

Nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy.

*

Brnąc przez śnieżne zaspy, Pansy przeklinała wszystko, o czym tylko zdołała pomyśleć, poczynając od pory roku, poprzez zbyt domyślną Dafne, a kończąc na Draconie, który w roli przyjaciela spisywał się iście beznadziejnie. Właśnie przypominała sobie wszystkie znane jej tortury, kiedy zza drzewa wyłonił się Draco. Miał zarumienione policzki, a mokre od śniegu włosy lepiły się mu do brody, mimo to jednak uśmiechał się delikatnie. Na jego widok Pansy wysoko uniosła podbródek. Zamierzała go ominąć i nie wdawać się w żadną rozmowę, jednak Draco nie odpuszczał tak łatwo. Zastąpił jej drogę i nie pozwolił zrobić ani kroku naprzód.

— Spieszysz się dokądś, milady?

— Daj mi spokój — warknęła Pansy i spróbowała odepchnąć go na bok.

— Przestań — powiedział i złapał ją za nadgarstki. — Wiem, że jesteś teraz wściekła niczym rogogon węgierski, ale, Pansy, na Salazara, wiesz, że swojskie klimaty herbaciarni Puddifoot w żaden sposób nie wpasowują się w moje gusta.

— Dlatego postanowiłeś olać moje zaproszenie i zostawić mnie na lodzie? Drań.

— Zostawiłem cię pod opieką reszty, nie byłem ci potrzebny do szczęścia na tym małym piżama party.

 _Byłeś!_ — chciała warknąć Pansy, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język. Szarpnęła się, a Draco bez oporów uwolnił jej nadgarstki. Zanim jednak zdążyła uciec, sięgnął do kieszeni.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Pansy — powiedział, wręczając jej łańcuszek ze srebrną zawieszką w kształcie węża ze szmaragdowym okiem. — Wykonany na zamówienie.

Złość wyparowała. Miała ochotę ucałować go w oba policzki.

 

7.

 

— Idziemy razem, Pansy — powiedział Draco na tydzień przed Balem Bożonarodzeniowym.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad czytanej książki i zmarszczyła brwi. Draco zdawał się sądzić, że cała sprawa nie wymaga żadnego komentarza i wrócił do pisania eseju na zielarstwo. Jego ręka zadrgała, kiedy Pansy z hukiem zatrzasnęła podręcznik.

— Zapomnij — warknęła. — Nigdzie się z tobą nie wybieram.

Draco przeniósł zdziwione spojrzenie na Ślizgonkę. Siedziała na kanapie z podwiniętymi nogami i wpatrywała się w niego gniewnie. Stwardniałe rysy twarzy były jawnymi oznakami złości.

— O co ci chodzi, Pansy? — zapytał pretensjonalnym tonem.

— O nic.

— Przecież widzę.

— Wątpię.

Draco prychnął i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na wypracowaniu. Słyszał, jak Pansy wraca do przerwanej lektury. Szarpała kartkami podręcznika, jakby celowo chciała je wyrwać. Nieustający szelest nie pozwalał Draconowi dostatecznie się skoncentrować. Przerwał pisanie i westchnął ciężko.

— Pansy, przestań.

Przerwała zaledwie na sekundę.

— Magiczne słowo — odparła i powróciła do przewracania stron.

— Imperio — odpowiedział Draco, odkładając pióro na blat.

Pansy parsknęła mimowolnie, a Draco uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie.

— Dupek.

Uśmiech Dracona stał się jeszcze szerszy.

— Więc jak będzie z tym balem?

*

Obydwoje czuli się na parkiecie jak ryby w wodzie.

Choć Pansy wciąż nie mogła przeboleć, że ominęła ją świetna okazja otworzenia balu, zapomniała o całej złości, kiedy w końcu znalazła się w przyozdobionej Wielkiej Sali. Migoczące światełka, rozstawione wszędzie choinki, świąteczne girlandy i rozsypane po stolikach konfetti skutecznie przywróciły jej dobry humor.

Uśmiechała się szeroko, bacznie śledząc wzrokiem wirujących uczestników Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wraz z Dafne zachwycały się błyszczącą suknią Fleur Delacour i niezwykle przystojnym Wiktorem Krumem, któremu pasował lekki zarost.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy Draco zaprosił ją do tańca. Wypłynęli na środek parkietu, jedna jego ręka znalazła się na talii Pansy, a dłoń drugiej szczelnie zamknęła się wokół jej drobnej dłoni. Klasyczna muzyka otaczała ich z każdej strony, zdawała się wnikać do ich wnętrza, wypełniać ich całych, od stóp aż po czubki głów. Żyli muzyką i tańcem.

Jednak uśmiech szybko spełzł z twarzy Pansy, kiedy na scenie pojawiły się Fatalne Jędze. Draco zniknął w tłumie w towarzystwie Blaise’a Zabiniego i Teodora Notta, pozostawiając Pansy samej sobie. Szukała go wzrokiem pośród plątaniny ciał i kiedy w końcu udało jej się dostrzec platynowe włosy, jej oczom ukazał się Draco tańczący z jedną z uczennic Beauxbatons. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Zabawa z chłopakami z Durmstrangu przecież nie może być aż taka zła.

 

8.

 

Pansy przeklęła Umbridge w myślach. Była druga w nocy, a ona przemierzała korytarze na siódmym piętrze, drżąc z zimna. Nikt z Brygady Inkwizycyjnej nie miał na tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć tej starej ropusze, że nieustanne patrolowanie ostatniego piętra nie przyniesie im sukcesu. Z bólem serca Pansy musiała przyznać, że Potter i jego banda tym razem okazali się sprytniejsi.

Westchnęła ciężko i kątem oka spojrzała na Dracona idącego tuż obok. Miał znudzoną minę. Bawił się głogową różdżką, obracając ją pomiędzy palcami, i zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. On też stracił już nadzieję na to, że uda im się odnieść w tej walce zwycięstwo. Wspólnie utopili gorycz porażki w kremowym piwie.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni chusteczkę i krótkim zaklęciem transmutowała ją w puchaty koc. Owinęła go wokół ramion i uśmiechnęła się błogo, czując, jak przyjemne ciepło ogarnia całe jej ciało. Nie dane było jej jednak długo rozkoszować się tą chwilą. Nagle tuż przed nosem Pansy wyrosła blada dłoń Dracona. Gestem nakazał milczenie, a ona posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Przez kilka sekund trwali w bezruchu, zanim Draco odważył się wyjrzeć za róg. Chwilę później odwrócił się do Pansy i wyszczerzył zęby.

— Lepiej zostaw ten koc — szepnął. — Będzie krępował twoje ruchy.

Pansy skinęła głową i z powrotem transmutowała okrycie. Kiedy usłyszała kroki i podniecone głosy (niewątpliwie należące do Pottera i jego zidiociałej świty), zupełnie zapomniała o chłodzie. Może jednak przeceniła cudownego chłopca?

Plan opierał się na rzuceniu sprawnej Drętwoty i zawleczeniu jeńców do gabinetu Umbridge, by z dumą odebrać należną nagrodę. Plan pozostał jednak jedynie planem, kiedy pierwsze zaklęcie Dracona zostało skutecznie zablokowane przez szlamę. Potter roześmiał się głośno, tym samym wprawiając dwójkę Ślizgonów w osłupienie, które chwilę później przerodziło się w żądzę mordu. Jednak Wieprzlej radośnie wykrzyczał Protego, odpierając atak Pansy w tej samej chwili, gdy Draco runął na ziemię, powalony Drętwotą Pottera.

Złota Trójca wygrała. Znowu.

— _Finite Incantatem_ — powiedziała Pansy, gdy korytarz opustoszał.

Kiedy tylko czar przestał działać, Draco zerwał się na równe nogi i ze złością kopnął stojącą obok zbroję. Syknął.

— Masz może ochotę na kolejny kufel kremowego?

Spojrzał na Pansy i z bólem w oczach przystał na jej propozycję.

 

9.

 

Patrzenie na przygnębionego Dracona od zawsze było dla Pansy niezręczne. Nigdy jednak nie widziała go w takim stanie, a wydawało się, że zamiast lepiej może być tylko gorzej.

Draco znikał na całe dnie, a Pansy cierpliwie czekała na niego w Pokoju Wspólnym. Każdego wieczora zwijała się na kanapie w kłębek i obserwowała trzaskający w kominku ogień. Czasami zdarzało jej się zasnąć. Budziła się następnego dnia przykryta grubym kocem, z miękką poduszką pod głową. Jej podziękowania ograniczały się jedynie do lekkiego uśmiechu.

Po miesiącu zaczęła czytać książki. Draco często wracał późną nocą, kiedy powieki Pansy zamykały się samoistnie, a literki tańczyły przed oczami. Jednak na widok Ślizgona zawsze odzyskiwała rezon. Z początku udawała, że się zasiedziała. Później zaczęła dawać Draconowi jawne sygnały.

_Tak, czekam tu na ciebie, dupku! Może jakieś wyjaśnienia?_

Draco nigdy się do niej nie przysiadł.

Po dwóch miesiącach Pansy przestała czekać. Zaczęła działać.

— Draco, w przyszły weekend jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Może byśmy się wybrali? Podobno w Miodowym Królestwie są bożonarodzeniowe obniżki.

— Nie mam czasu, Pansy.

*

— Draco, Nott wspominał coś o imprezie walentynkowej w Trzech Miotłach. Potrzebuję…

— Zabini mówił, że ma wolny wieczór.

*

— Draco, Dafne ukradła Ognistą Whisky…

— Dzięki, ale nie, Pansy.

*

— Draco…

— Nie.

 

10.

 

Hogwart obracał się w ruinę.

Draco starał się ignorować sypiący się gruz i przelatujące mu tuż koło ucha zaklęcia. Co kilka sekund obracał się i przez ramię rzucał klątwę oszołamiającą, wciąż nieustannie zmierzając w kierunku lochów. Zręcznie ominął zmasakrowane ciało jasnowłosego Puchona i powalił na ziemię mierzącego w niego Krukona. Nie przejmował się rozdzierającymi krzykami, które przeszywały go na wskroś, ani jękami bólu, które wydawali leżący na podłodze ranni. Nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę, dopóki nie dobiegł do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Drżącym głosem wyszeptał hasło, a portret uchylił się, skrzypiąc przeciągle.

_Błagam, bądź tutaj._

Na chwiejnych nogach przekroczył próg i ze świstem zaczerpnął powietrza, dostrzegając klęczącą na środku pomieszczenia Pansy. Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę, kiedy dotarł do niego szloch, a niespełna sekundę później zrozumiał, co Pansy trzyma na kolanach. Jedną rękę mocno zaciskała na ubrudzonym krawacie w barwach Slytherinu, drugą co rusz gładziła skołtunione blond włosy Dafne. Jej dłoń drżała przeraźliwie, a urywane łkanie ustało, dopiero gdy Draco kurczowo złapał ją za ramię. Kucał tuż obok, rozszerzonymi oczami spoglądając na zastygłą twarz poległej i z trudem łapiąc każdy kolejny oddech. Trwali w ten sposób przez najbliższą minutę, dopóki Draco nie odezwał się cicho:

— Pansy, chodź już… Ona nie żyje.

Nie spodziewał się tak szybkiej reakcji. Pansy z całej siły uderzyła go w policzek, krzycząc jednocześnie:

— TY SUKINSYNU!

Draco przełknął ślinę i, trzymając się za rwącą stronę twarzy, podniósł się powoli.

— Pansy, proszę, podaj mi rękę — powiedział łagodnie, zachęcająco wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.

Ślizgonka zawyła przeciągle i pochyliła się nad ciałem. Drżącymi ustami złożyła na czole Dafne krótki pocałunek, a następnie odwróciła się i spojrzała na Dracona zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami. Żałośnie pociągnęła nosem i pozwoliła pomóc sobie wstać. Draco otarł kciukami jej łzy i ujął twarz pomiędzy dłonie.

— Zabiję to bydle — wyszeptał. — Obiecuję.

*

Biegli gęsiego przez lochy, trzymając się jak najbliżej siebie. Po policzkach Pansy wciąż spływały łzy, a od czasu do czasu do uszu Dracona docierało pociągnięcie nosem, z każdą chwilą było z nią jednak coraz lepiej. Perspektywa zemsty skutecznie postawiła ją na nogi.

Zatrzymali się koło portretu Gorta Brodatego. Obydwoje dyszeli ciężko, a serca waliły im jak młotem.

— Pansy, kto jej to zrobił? — spytał Draco, kiedy udało mu się opanować oddech.

— Dołohow — wyszeptała cicho.

Draco wytrzeszczył oczy.

— On… Przyszedł, by wszystkich Ślizgonów bezpiecznie przetransportować na pole walki, gdzie mielibyśmy wspomóc siły Czarnego Pana. Mówił, że zostaniemy wynagrodzeni, ale Dafne… — pociągnęła nosem — odmówiła. Ona… Od roku sypiała z Bootem, mugolakiem z Ravenclawu, i już dawno wyzbyła się swoich uprzedzeń. — Pansy załkała, a Draco pocieszająco uścisnął jej rękę. — Nie chciała mordować, nie chciała być taka, jak oni, więc Dołohow…

— Spokojnie. — Draco przygarnął Pansy do piersi i delikatnie pogłaskał po plecach. — Pomścimy ją, Panny. Przysięgam.

Nie nazywał jej tak, odkąd skończyli sześć lat.

 

11.

 

Draco wiedział, że ta chwila nadejdzie prędzej czy później. Kiedyś miał cichą nadzieję, że później, jednak już dawno przestał się łudzić. Wydawało się, że jego przeznaczeniem było postawienie stopy w tej sali.

Z udawanym spokojem przekroczył próg, od razu znajdując się pod ostrzałem spojrzeń członków Wizengamotu. Jedni mrużyli oczy, inni uśmiechali się kpiąco, a kolejni nie zwracali na niego większej uwagi, jedno było jednak pewne — nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie był mu przychylny.

Kiedy tylko usiadł na kamiennym krześle, łańcuchy zagrzechotały i oplotły jego nadgarstki i kostki. Kącik ust Dracona zadrżał.

Prowadzący rozprawę Shacklebolt krótkim wstępem załatwił wszystkie formalności i posłał przesłuchiwanemu współczujące spojrzenie.

 _Wcale nie jest ci żal_ — miał ochotę warknąć Draco i splunąć ministrowi pod nogi.

— Przedstaw się — zarządził Shacklebolt, wertując leżące przed nim papiery.

— Draco Malfoy, osiemnaście lat. Oficjalnie mieszkam w rodzinnej rezydencji w Wiltshire, choć od miesiąca namiętnie zwiedzam ministerialne cele tymczasowe.

Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się szmer.

— Cisza! Mam do ciebie kilka pytań, Draco…

*

— Proszę wprowadzić na salę świadka Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy weszła do środka i niepewnie rozejrzała się wokół. Idący za nią strażnik trzymał ją mocno za łokieć, dziewczyna jednak zdawała się zupełnie go ignorować. Kiedy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Draconie, spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Wyszło jej raczej marnie.

Wyprostowała plecy i zajęła miejsce przeznaczone specjalnie dla świadków. Odpowiadała na pytania ministra rzeczowo, a głos nie zadrżał jej ani razu, dopóki…

— Po czyjej stronie Draco Malfoy walczył podczas bitwy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart?

Pansy z trudem przełknęła ślinę i mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na podłokietnikach.

— Kiedy Draco zabił Dołohowa, wszyscy uznali, że walczymy przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Jego zwolennicy zaczęli nas atakować.

— Proszę udzielić odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie, panno Parkinson.

— My… Zmieniliśmy stronę w trakcie bitwy, ministrze. Wydaje mi się, że to najtrafniejsze określenie. — Policzki Pansy zapłonęły żywym szkarłatem.

— Od zawsze wiedziałam, że Ślizgoni to przebrzydłe kreatury, które dbają tylko o siebie! — wysyczała czarownica o kasztanowych włosach, gniewnie uderzając pięścią w blat.

— Margaret — powiedział Shacklebolt ostrzegawczo, tym samym ucinając wszelkie komentarze. — Panno Parkinson, obawiam się, że pani zeznania są niewystarczające, by oczyścić Dracona Malfoya z zarzutów. Proszę…

— Mam wiarygodnego świadka — rzuciła szybko Pansy, błagalnie spoglądając w stronę ministra.

Kingsley urwał.

— Jak nazywa się pani świadek?

— To Harry Potter.

 

12.

 

Pansy szczególnie uwielbiała zimę, odkąd znów mogła spać spokojnie.

Błonia znajdujące się przy Hogwarcie zamieniały się zimą w lodową krainę. Zamarznięte jezioro, przykryta białym puchem trawa, na której niegdyś wypoczywali uczniowie, Zakazany Las, który nagle przestawał być straszny, i boisko do quidditcha ginące we mgle — wszystko to emanowało najczystszą magią, która urzekła Pansy już podczas pierwszego roku.

Odśnieżone wspólnymi siłami ścieżki zdawały się krzyczeć do Pansy, zachęcając ją, by wybrała się na spacer. Niestraszne jej były zmarznięte policzki, szczypiący chłód i przemoknięte buty. Pomimo upływu lat pozostało w niej coś z dziecka.

Chwilę po obiedzie znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Pansy ujęła Dracona pod ramię, na co ten przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Przechadzali się wzdłuż jeziora, rozmawiając cicho o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Mimo pory roku odbudowa Hogwartu trwała nieustannie. Udało się przyjąć kolejny rocznik, choć lewe skrzydło zostało zamknięte do czasu całkowitej naprawy. McGonagall tymczasowo objęła stanowisko dyrektora. Niewiele osób wróciło, by dokończyć przerwaną przez wojnę naukę.

Właśnie mieli wracać do zamku, kiedy ponownie zaczął padać śnieg. Pansy ściągnęła rękawiczkę i próbowała złapać wirujące płatki. Draco przyglądał się temu z rozbawieniem w oczach, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wypłynął na jego usta. Kiedy Pansy przez sekundę udało się utrzymać płatek na dłoni, pisnęła, uradowana niczym mała dziewczynka. Jej wzrok płonął, gdy spojrzała na Dracona i zaproponowała cicho:

— Ulepmy bałwana.

Draco uniósł brew i przecząco pokręcił głową. Stanął tuż obok zasmuconej Pansy, skierował wzrok ku gotyckiemu zamkowi, a następnie przeniósł go na Ślizgonkę.

— Zbudowaliśmy już inne, o wiele piękniejsze rzeczy, Pansy — powiedział łagodnie i poprawił targany przez wiatr szalik dziewczyny.

 

13.

 

Kategorycznie odmówiła rodzenia w domu na modłę arystokratycznych tradycji. Kiedy jednak jechała na wózku korytarzami św. Munga, pomysł obnażenia się przy zupełnie obcych uzdrowicielach przestał się jej podobać. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiała myśl, że Draco zamierzał dostać się na porodówkę za wszelką cenę, choćby siłą.

Leżała na łóżku, próbując stosować się do wskazówek uzdrowiciela. _Przyj_ — powtarzała w myślach. _Tylko spokój cię uratuje._ Starała się ignorować ból i zmęczenie, które powoli zaczynało dawać się we znaki. W zamian za to skupiała się na pokrzepiającym uścisku Dracona. Czuła się mała i bezbronna, kiedy zamykał jej dłonie pomiędzy swoimi — ogromnymi, lecz wciąż o aksamitnej skórze. Tym razem obydwoje musieli być silni.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy asystentka uzdrowiciela podała jej owiniętego w ręcznik syna. Dziecko zakwiliło cicho.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny — wyszeptał jej na ucho Draco.

*

Kiedy Pansy w końcu udało się dostać do środka, nie mogła powstrzymać łez, które mimowolnie pojawiły się w jej oczach. Otarła je szybko, nim nowo upieczona mama zdążyła cokolwiek zauważyć, i podeszła do jej łóżka, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Zostanę matką chrzestną, prawda, Astorio? — spytała żartobliwie, patrząc na pulchną twarz Scorpiusa.

— Pod warunkiem, że coś mi obiecasz — powiedział Draco, znikąd pojawiając się w pomieszczeniu. Promieniał.

Pansy pytająco uniosła brew.

— Jego pierwszy bałwan powstanie z twoją pomocą, zgoda?

Nie mogła odmówić.

 

_Koniec_

 

Przypisy:

* Przez trudy do gwiazd — (łac.) Per aspera ad astra

** JKR „Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic”, str. 149

_XII 2014_


End file.
